Changing Days In Beacon Hills
by Aquaspirt112
Summary: Aquiza and Raiden both people looking to forget the accident that changed everything they thought the pain was all they had to deal with boy they were wrong when they meet Scott and his pack. Struggling to be accepted will they find people to call friends


**I do not own Teen Wolf only the charcters that i happen to make up**

* * *

Aquiza Pov

The accident changed everything i lost practicly everyone but me and my brother survived were survivors of some cruel change of fate in this world that left us both without parents my brother and i had major injuries i ended up having white eyes for some reason i was in the hospital for some time we had to kill our own parents little did we know the consequences im nevous about the first day for the sake of not wanting to be noticed i leave my sunglasses on and looked in the mirrior i was wearing a white shiet with a black vest with a black skirt i thought i looked presentable. **AQUIZA HURRY UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR** **SCHOOL **yelled Raiden from downstairs.

Alright geez i said as i ran down the stairs to see two cups of coffie in his hand i say thank the coffie gods playfuly. Alright get in the car said Raiden and we were in this is a new start i kept reapeating in my head we reached the school and got out of the car and entered the school i instantly felt the judgementally stares on me and Raiden we went to our lockers and were approached by a black hair asian girl. Hi my name is Kira i suppose you are the new students theres not much that goes on in Beacon Hills so word spreads fast and this is Scott,Stiles and Lydia she said motioning towards the strawberrie blond. the puppy eyed teen and the frecked teen.

Lunch Time

I was so bored in class i practicly banged my head on the desk the whole time. Me and Raiden sat at our own table then they sat down at our table. So hows your day going said Stiles nervously. Why are you wearing sunglasses its not sunny in here asked Lydia. Oh no reason not a big deal i said i went to the vending machine to get a water when i bump into someone. Hey get out of my way said bthe guy and pushed me to the floor my glasses fell to the floor i saw the group who i was eating lunch with approached me. Hear need a hand said Scott as he offered his hand. I grabbed and saw a vision of a werewolf,Fox,and a Banshee

When my vision cleared i was standing up being stared at i see my brother he pulls me to the side and says what just happened Aki thats never happened to you before schools almost done so dont worry said Raiden. Thank you Raiden

After School

As we were walking out of class the whole group approached me and asked if they could comeover i had literally not thing to do so i said yeah at my house everyone was sitting around i heard them talking about what am i, im still thinking about that vision what could it mean i told my brother about it he said the same thing we started to watch the tv.

Raidens PoV

Were watching tv when i heard my sister saying three wordss over and over again the wolf, the fox, and the banshee. She looked like she was in a daze everyone was shocked. Ok how does she know that said Stiles. Whats going on said Scott. How, how does she know said Lydia. Alright what are you not telling us im sick of being in the dark screamed Raiden my head it hurts as his eyes flashed red. This is a problem this is a huge problem said Stiles. Aquiza snap out of it said Kira as she shook her body. Uhhhh what do we do said Lydia. Call Dereck maybe he`ll know what to do said Stiles. What whos Dereck whats going on said Aquiza. Ok did something happen to you like did you ever get bit by a huge dog, Or saw someone with glowing red eyes asked Stiles. No not again dont make me remmeber it Aquiza said in a panic. Remmeber what Aquiza what happened were only trying to help you said Scott as his eyes flashed red. Aquiza raised her head eyes red and not from crying

Growl is all we heard we turned around to see Raiden in his wolf form and everyone thought to themselfs crap

* * *

** WRITE OR REVIEW SORRY FOR THE CAPS**


End file.
